Silence
by Team Edward Rules All
Summary: When Edward rescues Bella from a tragic accident and changes her into a vampire, will his many years of solitude be made up for? Abandoned by his own creator, Edward promises that he will teach Bella everything about what it means to be a vegetarian vampire, and learns a thing or two about love in the process.


**Okay, there are two important things you need to know before you start this story. First off, Edward can read Bella's mind, and second, there is no 'singer' phenomenon. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.  
**

* * *

Silence

It was the only thing that I possessed. Who needs a house if you've got no one to share it with? Who needs a bed if you don't even sleep? Who needs possessions when all you crave is a companion?

I used to have all those things, damn right I did.

That was until that fucking blond bastard stole my life and turned me into something I hated more than anything in this world.

He turned me into a soulless monster.

A vampire.

I had a comparably perfect life back then, back before I was turned into what I am. My exam marks had been exceptional, and my parents – Elizabeth and Edward Masen, yes, my father shared the same name as me – were very proud that I hadn't turned into a womanizing seventeen year old drunk like my friends. I was content with my life, just happy that everything was turning out as I'd envisioned.

Then one reckless night changed it all.

_10 years ago. _

"_Edward! Get your ass over here, and live a little!"_

_I heard one of my friends, Xavier Smith, yell over the pounding music. _

_Uncomfortably, I just wanted to blend into the background like a fucking chameleon. This wasn't my scene; I didn't belong in a bar._

_I preferred a much quieter scenery, one without loud music and people who were smashed. My friends and I had decided to go out to celebrate the end of our exams, and if I'd had even an inkling of where we were going, I wouldn't have even bothered. Most of my good friends had already left, as bored as I was – or they had forgotten their fake ID's – and now I was stuck alone in a figurative corner, deciding whether to leave or not. _

_Seeing that I wasn't planning to move, Xavier came over to me, along with another guy that I didn't know, who was clearly on the verge of passing out. _

"_Join the fucking party, Edward! Everybody's having so much fun," he slurred. _

_A little disgusted by the smell of alcohol on his breath, and deftly shrugging off the sweaty hand that he placed on my shoulder, I backed off and exited the bar, preparing to walk home as to avoid any more of this shit. _

_Well it was better than staying with those motherfuckers. _

_I knew that it was a little dangerous to be walking alone at night; there could be serial killers, murderers, or even just crazy-in the head kind of people stalking around here. _

_But I just couldn't give a fuck. _

_I had always been sensitive to the thoughts around me, so I immediately turned when I felt a pair of eyes boring into my back. The person watching me was not at all what I expected. I guess that I expected a druggie, a hobo, something like that, but no, this man was nothing but. _

_He was a fucking teenager. _

_Tall, and lean, he eyed me with something that chilled me to the core, caused my body to lock up in fear. And trust me; I never got scared, not like this, not like a fucking child. It was his eyes which scared me the most. His eyes were a weird burgundy colour, matching a gay looking scarf wrapped around his pale neck, and his eyes … they were filled with … hunger? Wanting to get away from this strange, fucked up man as soon as I was able, I averted my eyes and tried to take another route. _

_I didn't get very far._

_Pain coursed through my body and I couldn't identify the cause of it couldn't comprehend how I could be in so much pain so quickly. Bewilderingly, I realised that I was on the concrete, having been thrown with impossible velocity and strength into it. _

_What the fucking hell was happening? _

_I'd been standing up a second ago and now I was on the fucking floor? I tried to get up but something was pinning me down. I realised that it was the creepy man that had been staring at me. _

"_What the fuck are you doing?" I groaned, trying to push him off me but to no avail. It was as if I pushing a fucking rock. The crazed look was still in his eyes, and I was beginning to fear for my life. _

_What the fucking had I gotten myself into? _

_Excruciating pain began to originate from my arm and I realised that he'd bitten it, and was now sucking the blood from my arm. _

_I had heard of these people. The ones who attacked random people and drained the blood from them until they died because they were fucked up in the head and thought that they were vampires, it was just my fucking luck that I run into one. _

_Now I was going to die, just like the fucking stories said. _

_Why didn't I stay in that fucking bar? _

_Soon the pain became too much to bear and I couldn't think anymore, let alone give free reign to the stream of profanities flooding from my mouth. _

_Suddenly, without any sort of trigger that I could detect, I felt his teeth retract from my skin and he was gone, vanished from sight. Just because the crazy man had disappeared, didn't mean that the pain was now absent too. My arm felt like it was literally on fucking fire, and also like a fucking fire, was spreading rapidly to the other parts of my body. I screamed aloud, consumed by the pain, beyond caring if I sounded like a pussy or not. _

_Despite the pain, a fragment of my pride was still intact, and I somehow made myself crawl behind a rotting bin on the other side of the road so that no one could witness my pain. I didn't move myself from that spot for quite a while. _

For a thousand more days of agony – or two as full ones, as I discovered later on – I burned, writhing on the ground pathetically in my agony. When I awoke – or more accurately became conscious again – I discovered that I was thirsty, thirsty for blood like that man had been.

It didn't take me long to realise what I was.

And ever since then, I'd been alone.

I wanted a companion more than anything else, but I'd strived to stay away from humans. I didn't want to accidentally kill any, as I believed they didn't deserve the same fate that I'd had. There were some perks to being alone, but not many. One of the main ones was to do with the fact that I could read people's minds. I assumed that it would get annoying being around so many voices at once, but then again, maybe it could be considered a pretty awesome power. It was moot point regardless, as I'd had no one to try it out on.

As soon as I'd figured out what I was, I'd headed for the forest.

Ever since, I've been feeding on fucking bunnies, deer and the like. I'd figured – and still did – that any blood was still blood, right?

Well, that was my philosophy. I hadn't lost any of my morals when I'd undergone the change, and animal blood seemed like a pretty good substitute for killing someone.

It was a pretty dull life though, and that's why I wished I would find another of my kind, someone with the same views as me, the same morals. But I didn't want to risk running into vampires that fed on humans, I didn't want to associate myself with that sort of shit.

I just wanted my old fucking life back.

But thanks to that fucking blond bastard, I would never have something even close to what I had. If I ever found that motherfucker, I would rip him to shreds and burn the pieces over a pyre.

That would stop him from ruining another human's perfect life, and as payback for fucking up mine.

My angst-filled rant was disturbed by the fucking last thing that I ever expected. Out of nowhere, somewhere a few miles away, a piercing, feminine scream tainted the still air.

_How ironic, _I thought bitterly. _I was just lamenting over my loss of contact with people, and some human is fucking lost in the wilderness right near me. _I knew that the bearer of the scream was human, not just by the roughness of the scream, but the fact that the bearer was screaming in the first place.

Vampires didn't scream, they were invincible, even seen as gods in most eyes.

Curious as I was, I wanted to see what troubles this person had run into out here, in the middle of nowhere. Unless they were a danger magnet and attracted bears, this person would have no real reason to scream.

The screaming continued, and I followed the sound of it, arriving at its source in seconds due to my velocity. I realised belatedly that I was at the edge of the forest, and road stretched out in front of me for miles.

Fuck!

I was closer to civilization than I thought.

My attention returned to finding the unlucky human screaming when suddenly, the screaming ceased and was replaced with deep sobs. They were coming from the inside of an orange Chevy.

An orange Chevy which had been crushed, almost out of recognition, into a tree.

Touched with sadness for this poor human, whose life would surely be taken in a few minutes, I decided to walk over and take a look, perhaps console her in her last moments. My control was thankfully steady, and blood was the last thing on my mind.

I heard the girl's thoughts before I saw her face, and was surprised to find that both were beautiful, even when masked with terror.

Her thoughts were layered with concern for those who she would leave behind, and were mostly centered on her father.

On who would take care of him when she was gone.

She didn't seem to give a fuck about herself, only about who she would hurt. Did she believe in a heaven of some sort? Did she believe she would live on? Is that why she wasn't focusing on herself in such a pivotal fucking moment?

When I saw her face, I was immediately surprised, stunned by its beauty.

Despite her face being bloody and tear streaked, it didn't detract from her overall appearance at all. She looked to be a teenager, perhaps the age I was when I had been changed – seventeen. Her mahogany coloured hair tumbled down her shoulders and down past her breasts, her lips were full and her proportions were even, her face altogether striking. I couldn't deny it, I had met many pretty girls when I was a human – many whom I'd fooled around with – but no one amounted to her... this girl was beyond hot … she was beautiful. Her chocolate brown eyes appraised me with shock and then awe as she took all of me in.

Her thoughts told me that she thought I was an angel, come to take her from this earth.

I was far from a fucking angel.

I could sense that the life was fading from her, that she was about to pass on, but I couldn't make myself turn away. There was a huge fucking smile on her face. She still thought I was an angel, she was happy that she was going to go to someplace better than here.

Well life isn't a fucking fairy-tale, is it?

Suddenly, a voice, not hers, but mine, began to repeat the same words over and over in my head.

_Change her. _

_NO! _It would be more than cruel to condemn her to this life; It would be taking away everything she knew, as well as turning her into a bloodthirsty demon.

_She's dying anyway. You'll have a companion, and she'll be able to live. _

_This isn't a good life, _I argued to the voice in my head. _I wouldn't even wish it on my fucking worst enemy let alone this innocent girl whom I know nothing about. _

_Ask her then, _the voice urged. _Ask her if she wants to live. _

"I can save you," I blurted out on impulse, following the voice's orders.

_The angel wants to save me, _she mused. _I just wish that he could save me in the way I want to be saved. _

She nodded weakly, and smiled at me.

Suddenly, my selfish side won out.

"You're going to live," I whispered. "You're going to live,"

At these words her eyes fluttered shut and I knew that I only had a few seconds left. Lifting up her pale, bloodied arm to my mouth, I bit into it, trying not to focus on the taste but on what I was trying to achieve.

Fuck!

Her blood tasted good!

It tasted better than fucking bear or mountain lion. It was the most delectable thing I'd ever tasted! I gulped a few mouthfuls in a state of utter bliss from the taste, and realised what I was doing.

I was quickly killing her instead of saving her.

As soon as I realised this, I dropped her hand and backed up. It fell limply to the side of the car, the picture of death. My heart began to sink when all I could hear was her heartbeats slowly decreasing.

But then she began to scream again, her screams more agonized then before, and I knew I'd done it.

Fuck.

I'd actually done it.

Walking back to her side, and trying to ignore the blood, – which was doubly appealing now that I knew what it tasted like- I gingerly lifted her up in my arms, marveling over how soft she felt, at the mere feel of human contact. Her warmth was invigorating, and despite being colder than death, I suddenly felt very warm.

I ran off with her still in my arms, a hundred miles into the heart of the forest, and then stopped, placing her gently on the grass, wincing as each of her separate screams filled the air.

I felt fucking guilty, I really did. I couldn't believe that I'd done this to someone, that I was forcing them to go through the excruciating pain of the change when I'd resented my sire for changing me.

I was a fucking hypocrite.

Unlike my tragic case, she wouldn't have to go through this alone. I wouldn't abandon her like I'd been abandoned. I'd teach her all I knew; help her where she needed help. She would never have to be alone; she wouldn't have to learn everything about herself the hard way.

I watched her undergo the change patiently, holding her warm hand as she writhed in agony on the forest floor, actually looking forward to having a companion after all these years of bitter solitude.

The dawn broke, the light setting my skin aglow, and then she opened her crimson eyes.

* * *

**I have no idea how people are going to react to this story, so if you'd like to read more, then please leave me a review :) **


End file.
